A Wind From the East
by flyingpotatotree
Summary: Odd circumstances bring Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to work together to help save the wizarding world. / A Dramione fic set post hogwarts :)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione let out a deep sigh as she pulled her bushy curls into a tight bun. She'd been working for the past thirty-two hours, and the lack of a proper bath was causing her hair to stick out at odd angles. The long hours were definitely taking a toll on her as seen by the dark circles around her chocolate brown eyes and the soreness in her muscles. She definitely needs to learn how to say no to her superiors. But honestly, does she really have the heart to turn away patients when she knows that they need her? She knew the answer was no, and so she continued to work for hours on end in St. Mungo's helping the injured and sick.

As she splashed water on her face, she pushed herself to stay awake for just a bit longer. It was another long day because of some accident that occurred in Diagon Alley. She'd been dealing with victims from the incident, some more serious than others. After a couple more hours of overtime, she had finally gotten the go signal for her to go home, and she wanted to make sure she didn't leave behind a limb while apparating.

She picked up her bag and wand by the nearby bench and made her way out of the room to an apparition point.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" A fellow healer called out to her as she passed one of the wards.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and begrudgingly turned around, knowing that her soft bed would have to wait a little bit longer.

"What do you need, Edric?" She asked as politely as she could, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Could you heal one patient?" He said, obviously ignoring her gaze. "It's just that we're all still busy with the patients from the Diagon Alley incident, and so…"

"Yeah, sure" Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Perfect," Edric replied with a smile forming on his mouth. "The patient is by the entrance of ward 3."

Hermione simply nodded, and walked to the patient. She was silently praying to any god out there that it would be a quick and easy job. She didn't think she could last much longer. When she reached the patient's area, she pulled aside the curtain and let herself in.

"Morning, I am Hermione Gra—," she started, but trailed off as she stared at her patient.

Before her sat a man covered in dust and dirt. The right sleeve of his dirtied button down shirt was in tatters, covered in blood and grime. His startlingly pale exposed skin was painted with red and brown, and his arm seemed to be in no better condition as it hung limp at his side. But Hermione didn't process any of that, as she was totally transfixed by his familiar platinum blonde hair and smoky grey eyes.

"Are you going to just gape at me, or do your job, Granger?" He snapped, successfully bringing her out of her daze.

Hermione shook her head, and mentally scolded herself for staring. She'd seen way worse conditions, but never in a thousand years would she have though that _he _would need her help.

Because of his mother's assistance, Draco Malfoy was able to avoid a life in Azkaban. Instead, he dealt with some community service during which many people noted that he wasn't the same as before. They said he was quiet and kept to himself. After diligently accomplishing his five hundred hour penalty, he completely disappeared from the wizarding world. Many believed that he was up to no good, and may be trying to start another dark army, but the aurors and minsters assured them otherwise. Hermione agreed with them, noting that during his months of service, he never seemed to look for revenge, regret and remorse maybe, but not revenge. She thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to turn over a new leaf. However, after being M.I.A. for five years, he finally appeared in the Daily Prophet three years ago. He had taken over Malfoy Industries and brought back the company to its glory days. As she read the paper, Hermione realized she might have given the good side of him too much credit. Based on the signature smirk he wore in the picture that accompanied the article, it was obvious he was still hungry for power. Same old Malfoy. At least he wasn't using dark magic to attain it this time, she noted before she tossed it away.

"I am sorry." She mumbled. "I am Hermione Granger, and I'll be the one assisting you today."

"Like I didn't already know that," he said with an edge in his voice. "I don't care who in Merlin's name you are. Just do your job and fucking heal me already."

If she still had any hope that he turned over a new leaf, it was completely erased by his attitude. Hermione rolled his eyes, knowing she shouldn't have expected so much from him.

"Still a spoiled brat, huh." She replied, finally shaking off her initial shock. "I guess you'll never grow up, Malfoy. Maybe, I'll take my time."

She almost backed away from him as he sent a livid glare her way, but she was already used to it after being tormented by him for years. It didn't hold its usual sting though, because his face soon tightened in pain.

Hermione closed the gap between them and examined him from a distance. Aside from what she assumed was a broken arm, there were cuts and bruises all over his face and arms, and what she surmised, all over his chest as well.

"I am going to have to ask you to take off your shirt." Hermione said as she turned away so she wouldn't have to watch him undress.

"Trying to fulfill some of your filthy little fantasies about me, Granger?" Draco replied, sounding just as obnoxious as he did when he was sixteen, only with a deeper voice now.

"Whatever your ego wishes to believe." Hermione muttered as she rolled her eyes, getting tired of their childish banter.

She turned around, and took a step back and gasped at what she saw before her.

"I already know I have an amazing body, Granger. No need to stare." Draco said without any conviction. It seemed like he was struggling to get the words out of his mouth, and Hermione could see why. From the right edge of his collar bone and going across his chest to the bottom left of his ribcage was a bright red cut. It seemed like someone tried to patch it up because some parts were already healing, but overall it was still dripping blood. Aside from that, his skin seemed to be entirely black and blue, only letting some red peek through where he was cut and slightly bleeding. His shirt wasn't even completely off as it hung on his right shoulder. Hermione was nearly a hundred per cent it was broken now.

"Blimey, Malfoy." She let out once she started to breathe again. There was the possibility that he was in Diagon Alley during the accident, but judging on his wounds, it didn't seem so likely. "I thought you had thugs to do all your dirty work for you."

Draco let out a chuckle, but immediately stopped as pain shot through his body. A deep frown formed on his face as his eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes shut close. He seemed to be fighting the urge to cry aloud in pain.

"_Episkey_" Hermione cast the spell and watched as most of the cuts closed; still, the one right across his chest remained. Her brows knit in concentration as she tried to think of a spell or potion that could heal something so deep.

"_Vulnera Sanentur" _she said, taking a wild guess. If it could heal _Sectumsempra_, it should be able to heal a single cut. She let out a sigh of relief as the wound began to close. She muttered a couple more spells to get rid of the dried blood and bruises. Soon, Draco's chest was completely pale white once more, with just a light scar across his chest. Hermione, however, noticed that there seemed to be a lot of older ones. She said nothing, and moved her attention to his right arm which was most likely broken.

She carefully pulled off the rest of his shirt so that she could examine his arm. She applied some pressure, and he winced once she touched him, but it seemed to be caused by pain rather than disgust. Judging by his reaction and the angle of his forearm in relation to his elbow, Hermione knew her hypothesis was correct. In fact, it seemed like most of his bones were smashed into pieces. She carefully put down his arm, so it hung at his side once more.

"What in Merlin's name have you been up to?" Hermione asked, trying to figure out what could cause such extensive injuries.

"Nothing that concerns you." Draco replied dismissively. Hermione noted that he was having an easier time breathing and was relieved that it didn't seem like he had any internal injuries.

"Whatever," Hermione replied, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. "You're going to have to stay the night because your bones need to grow."

"Ugh, not Skele-Gro" Draco said, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but your little antics caused the bones in your arm to be smashed. There's nothing else I can do." Hermione said as she pulled out the ivory bottle. She poured some of the dark liquid in a cup and gave it to Draco to drink. Using his left hand, he got the cup and glared at the potion.

"Now, after I cast the spell to get rid of the bones, drink it." Hermione instructed. "It's going to taste really bad and hurt, but be a good boy and don't spit it out."

His steel gray eyes sent daggers her way, before bringing his attention back to the ominous substance in the cup.

"Okay, ready?" Hermione asked, but continued without waiting for a response. "_Ossio Dispersimus_"

Draco quickly brought the cup to his lips, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced himself to swallow it. Hermione watched him, slightly impressed that he didn't spit it out.

"Now, I'll just clean up your arm." Hermione began working on his arm to get rid of the cuts and bruises. When she finished, she noticed that under all the blood and grime was a burn. It seemed like there was a sharp dagger and a circle under its hilt. She tried spell after spell to heal it, but nothing seemed to work. It was bright red, and although it didn't disappear, it didn't seem all that harmful either. She stared at it, trying to figure out what it represented. "Where's this from?"

"Like I said earlier, Granger. It's none of your business." Draco replied as he got up to stand. His body was sore all over and his right arm was still causing him a lot of pain, but he was okay, way better than he was a few minutes earlier. He started to make his way to the exit before Hermione softly pulled on his left arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked sternly.

"I'm healed aren't I?" Draco said, taking on a bored tone. "I am going to head home where I can rest in peace instead of this madhouse."

"But the bones in your arm still need to grow." She said, knowing that it wasn't new information to either of them.

"Then, they can grow while I rest at home." He replied with a huff before pulling his arm out of her grasp and walking out of the room.

Hermione just watched as he left the room, too tired to try to stop him a second time. She grabbed her stuff and rushed to leave before someone else could stop her.

* * *

Hermione apparated back to her apartment and saw that the sun was shining bright in the sky. Absentmindedly, she noticed that Ron wasn't home before she passed out on their bed even if it's the middle of the day.

She woke up a few hours later. Despite the comfort of the bed and the fatigue, she dragged herself out of bed to get ready for her date with Ron. Since they both had hectic schedules, Hermione always made sure to put effort in their rare dates, even if it caused her even more hours of sleeplessness.

As she got in her first bath in the last two days, she let her thoughts wander. Oddly enough, they settled on the burn mark she saw earlier on Draco's arm. For some reason, she couldn't get it out of her head.

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reading my first Dramione story! Aside from a short one-shot a few weeks ago, this is my first time to write a story and years, so your reviews would be greatly appreciated! I already have everything planned out and so please do give this story a chance! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate brown eyes twitched and shut close to hold back tears of frustration. She glanced at the silver watch around her left wrist for the hundredth time in the last hour. It was quarter to nine, and there was still no sign of a particular red head. Hermione ran her hand through her hair, effectively destroying the tight bun, putting her hard work to waste. Her lips curved downwards and her eyebrows knit together, an expression she'd been carrying for the last forty-five minutes.

The restaurant was packed when she arrived punctually at seven-thirty. She was grateful that she thought of calling ahead to reserve a table. The receptionist ushered her to a spot in the corner of the large area that offered the most privacy. Eight years after the war and they were still bombarded by reporters and other curious wizards and witches regularly. However, she was only approached by waiters who kept asking for her order and confirming whether or not another person would still be joining her.

When her watch indicated it was nine o'clock, Ron still hadn't shown up. She quickly flagged down a waiter and ordered a simple pasta dish. Her face was a deep crimson, embarrassed as to having been stood up. As she waited for her order, a million hexes ran through her head. She went through each one, trying to decide which she would send his way once she got home.

Anger boiled deep inside her. She had to stop herself from bending the fork as she ate. It has been weeks since their last proper date, and she couldn't believe he wouldn't show up without a word. Even though she was tired from lack of sleep, she was too upset to go home just yet. So after paying her bill, she grabbed her coat and apparated away.

She stumbled as she found herself along a dark alley. Her ankle nearly twisted as she slipped on the moist cobblestones, her heels providing barely any friction to stop her. In one quick motion, Hermione found herself sitting on the floor by the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Just another reason for her to go in and grab a drink.

As expected, the famous pub was dark and crowded. She couldn't recognize anyone with the lighting, and she knew that in turn, no one could recognize her. After pushing her way to the bar, she took a seat and ordered a shot of Firewhisky. As the alcohol burned her throat, she knew that this wasn't one of her brighter ideas. But for once, she wanted to just let go and not care.

Three shots later, Hermione cradled her seventh butter beer between her palms. Her head rested on the bar counter, and her eyes were half-open, barely processing anything in the dark. She couldn't seem to focus on anything, and her mind felt like it weighed a ton.

A deep chuckle came from her left side, and her body quickly bolted straight. A pounding in her head made her regret her actions immediately. Her brown eyes slowly adjusted and focused on the owner of the voice. For the second time that day, she was startled when they met bright silver ones.

"Didn't know this was your kind of place, Granger." Draco commented, his infamous smirk gracing face.

"Oh, just shut up, Malfoy." Hermione retorted, unable to think of anything witty. She sent a glare his way even though she doubted it would have its desired effect.

Draco released a hearty laugh and shook his head, unable to accept that the brightest witch of their age was drunk and alone in the Leaky Cauldron. He pulled the tankard out of her grasp, and replaced it with a tall glass of water.

"Hey, that's mine!" Hermione exclaimed as she tried to take back her Butterbeer. She was passed the point of shame and had become possessive over her source of release. Unfortunately, Draco had already pushed it far out of reach, and she had to watch as some unsuspecting customer picked it up and chugged everything.

"You're an insufferable git!" She let out before trying to make a hole in the clear glass of water with just her glare.

Another chuckle passed Draco's lips, greatly amused by the situation. "Take it easy, bookworm." He said as his body turned away from her. "Wouldn't want the front page of the Daily Prophet to be a picture of you plastered on the streets."

Hermione changed the focus of her glare to the boy who sat beside her. After she realized that he was intentionally ignoring her, she just stared and took in his profile. The last few years had definitely taken its toll on him as seen by the permanent lines between his eyebrows; however, it hasn't been entirely bad. His white blonde hair was neatly parted on the left, and slightly slicked back, and the baby fat on his face had melted away, making his nose and cheekbones even sharper. Contrastingly, his completely black suit, made his pale complexion stand out more, and instead of making him look sick, it made him look quite _regal_. She cursed the world for being unfair. Of course the eternal pain in her arse had to be undeniably attractive, and to add salt to the wound, he had to see her when her make up was smudged and ruined, hair even more unruly than usual, and dressed in a dark coat full of random stains. She had the urge to take off her coat, so he could see the tight red one shoulder underneath. Her pride pushed her to do it, but she stopped herself, mentally scolding herself for caring what _he _thought of her.

"Wait," she mumbled as her mind started to work, and things started to click. "The bones in your arm should still be growing. You're supposed to be resting, not out and about! Do you even know what could happen if your bones don't grow properly? I'd have to break your bones all over again so that they can grow back! And if that happens, I am going to make sure that you don't leave—"

"Sorry to interrupt your oh-so-enthralling lecture, Granger, but I have business to attend to at the moment." Draco said, interrupting Hermione. His eyes were trailing a man dressed in traveling robes who settled himself in a bench in the far corner of the room. Once he was seated, Draco stood up and made his way across the pub. Hermione's eyes trailed him, observing how his right arm still hung at a slightly awkward angle.

Forty-five minutes passed and Hermione was slightly sober after drinking eight glasses of water and visiting the bathroom twice. Cramped in a small cubicle, she tied all her curls into a messy bun so that it didn't get in her face when she greeted her pasta dinner once more. After washing her face and mouth several times, she left the lavatory and walked back to the bar to ask for her bill.

She couldn't figure out which was worse, being stood up or getting drunk by herself in a bar. This is definitely one of the worse nights ever, and the cherry on top of her sundae is that among all people, it had to be Draco Malfoy to witness part of it. Just remembering their encounter made her turn a million shades red. Her pride was more than bruised.

Out of curiosity, Hermione let her gaze travel to the dark corner of the room. She couldn't see the man in the travel robe, but Malfoy sat in her line of sight, and he did not look pleased. Suddenly, the unidentified man stood up and rushed towards the exit. Draco was right behind him, and Hermione could see that he was firmly gripping his wand in his left hand.

Intrigued, she quickly paid for her bill and followed the two men outside. She could barely see a thing, but was able to pick out Draco's hair and headed in his direction. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, however, she still couldn't spot the man Draco was with. As she drew closer to Malfoy, she noticed that his left hand was clutching his right arm as if it were in pain.

She made a mental note to never trust him, even if it was his own health at stake. His bones most probably didn't grow properly, causing him more pain. She would definitely get some satisfaction from breaking his bones once more so that she could heal it accurately this time.

When she was less than a meter away from him, she noticed that there was a bright red line across his cheek. Worried, she rushed up to him, and grabbed his uninjured arm, noting that there was a considerable amount of muscle.

"Malfoy—" She started but was unable to continue as she felt a familiar pull in her stomach, and entered complete darkness.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this one even if it was rather short. The next one might take awhile because it's going to be longer and I still plan out the specifics. Please review if you can! But I just hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
